Amazon Jungle Friends
Amazon Jungle Friends is a upcoming spinoff of HTF. It is in production like Happy Tundra Friends and it may be finished soon. Most of the show's characters are amazon river, brazilian, argentinian and other south american & central american animals. Characters Lowlanda - A capybara that is based off Giggles. She loves playing in the bushes and collecting amazon flowers. Highleggies - A patagonian mara/hare that is based off Cuddles. He loves jumping all around, galloping deers and hanging out with Lowlanda. Springy (ARF) - A agouti that is based off Toothy. He usually likes chewing lemons from the trees and he also likes to make a toothbrush for his deformed back teeth. Tongues - A dumb giant anteater that is based off Lumpy. He is stupid that he causes some characters' deaths when he dosen't sees attention. Winnie - A brazilian tapir that is based off Petunia. She has a hate for dirty objects and a love for clean objects. Pantany - A no-hands chachalaca that is based off Handy. When he sees his bandaged nubs while fixing he groans just like Handy. Burgery - A crazy and lazy armadillo that is based off Nutty. He has an addiction to fast foods (Nuggets, french fries, etc) with the top of them all being hamburgers. He also has french fries, nuggets, ketchup and hamburger cheese and meat stuck to his body with him having a lazy eye. Saltwatie - A smart giant otter that is based off Sniffles. He is very intelligent with science and has an obsession with lab liquids. When he tries making lab experiments he horribly fails sometimes. Güiña and Kitten - A kodkod father and his son that are based off Pop and Cub. Like Cub, Kitten would always try to protect himself from death, But fails while his father doesn't look or pay attention, Leading him to finally die. Tallesty - A guard soldier maned wolf that is based off Flippy. When he hears something (A plane flying, popcorn popping on a machine, a toy explosion etc.) that reminds of army, war, fights, battles and shotting tanks, he flips out and becomes his old and evil side/twin Tasteasty. Sensors - A timid and shy tayra that is based off Flaky. She is super cowardly and screams when she sees spiders, rats, snakes or other scary and nasty things. Rock Culpeo - A rock n' roll-music culpeo that is based off Disco Bear. He is the master of rocking band music and would try to filrt girls with his moves. Monty - A sailor tuco-tuco that is based off Russell. He is a captain of a ship and always likes fishing while sailing. Fruit Batty - A super fruit bat based off of Splendid. He is a terrible super hero. Andes and Mr. Watermelon: A marsh deer and her imaginary watermelon friend that are based off Lammy and Mr. Pickels. Mr. Watermelon kills other characters despite being not real and Andes always misses it. Pelages and Warrens: Two robbing viscacha brothers that are based off Lifty and Shifty. They are troublesome store-stealers and the police always chase them. Trimarble: A clown entartaining bush dog that is based off Mime. He is a funny and tricking mime that trains kids in the circus. The Tapeti: A blind tapeti that is based off The Mole. He sometimes causes deaths of characters due to his blindness, but knows when something is near. Cretaceous-Dire: A frozen caveman dire wolf that is based off Cro-Marmot. He is competely frozen in a ice block and never breaks free. Non-HTF Canon Character-Based Characters Eyered - A tree frog that is a old friend of Highleggies. He loves jumping in the paddles and making coconut tree juices. Streamspeed - A fast-running basilisk that is the speed of a mix between a porscha and indy race car. Also free to add them! :) Character Images Redeyedtreefrog.png|Eyered saltwatie.png|Saltwatie lowlanda.png|Lowlanda Basilisk.png|Streamspeed tongues.png|Tongues List of episodes TBA Category:Spinoffs